Scorpion: Age Of Extinction
by FandorkOfEverything
Summary: When Happy discovers a beat up police-car, she can't help but try to fix it up. What happens is nothing to be happy about. Will Walter, Paige, Toby, Sylvester, Ralph, Skyler, Zahera and herself fix this mess? Or is it too much for them to handle? This police-car is more than meets the eye, after all...
1. The Beginning And Police-Car

**Taylor Thompson Myer- Taylor is a good friend to hang onto he is very protective of his girlfriend, Skyler her best friend, Zahara and his brother, Tyler. He will do anything to protect them.**

 **Tyler Johnson Myer- Tyler is a very good friend, not like his brother, Taylor, who is aggressive all of the time, Tyler is only aggressive when he has to be and he will do anything to protect his brother, Taylor, his girlfriend Zahara and Taylor's girlfriend, Skyler. They are his life to him.**

 **Skyler Christine Shield- She dresses in black clothes, black gloves, black boots, black socks you get the idea! Her favorite movie is Repo! The genetic opera, her best friend is Zahara Daphne Selena. She's dangerous. Scary. And whatever you do, do not call her your gothic princess! She will murder you and get away with it if you do…**

 **Zahara Daphne Selena- She's perky, excited about anything and loves Disney movies. Her mother died when she was born, leaving her father to raise her on his own. When her father went missing, she had to live with Skyler Christine Shield by "State law" ever since then, the girls were instant friends, even though their complete opposites. She hates talking about her mother and she loves her stuffed cat, Mister Purple.**

 **Angela Lizzie Valdez- She's a lot like Happy in mechanics. She loves to explore stores and dumps to see what she can find and takes Happy with her most of the time. For somebody with a high IQ, she actually has a high EQ as well. She likes people, donuts and kicking ass.**

 **Rachal- Because this is my own version, I have characters replaced sometimes.} Rachal is a young struggling genius, who lives with her normal intelligence mother. Due to her shy nature, not much is currently known about her interests, hobbies, or how intelligent she really is. She is extremely quiet, only talking to her mother, and occasionally to Happy Quinn and the rest of the Scorpion team.**

"Shit…. Darcy, you really shouldn't have come." A geologist, Daniel said as Darcy approached him.

"Show me." She commanded and he reluctantly showed her what he called her for, even though he _specifically_ told her _not_ to come.

 **THE ARTIC**

"Corporate was adamant. We keep running. No stopping operations." Daniel told her as he went around the metal detector, but Daniel stopped her. "No, no, no, no. you gotta go through. No cameras. He's got orders to kill. I don't think international laws apply up here."

"We are geologists first. If this thing has any historical significance at all, we are shutting down. I'm shutting us down." Darcy told him as she walked past Daniel and a guy that works there, Karver pointed his gun at her.

"Oh, he's gonna shoot me? Shoot me!" She exclaimed and kept walking.

"Ah, don't kill her. This is crazy stuff….. Crazy shit." Daniel said, catching up to her and banged the ice with a hammer. "Well…? What do you think?" He asked her and Darcy smiled.

"I think history is about to change." She responded as she let out an exasperated sigh.

 **My name is Walter O'Brien. I have the fourth-highest IQ ever recorded: 197. Einstein's was 140. When I was 11, the FBI arrested for me for hacking NASA to get their blueprints for my bedroom wall. Now I run a team of geniuses, tackling worldwide threats only we can solve. Toby's our behaviorist. Sylvester's a human calculator. Happy, a mechanical prodigy. Skyler is a self-defending executer. Zahara is skilled in tormenting her enemies. Agent Cabe Gallo is our government handler. And Paige? Well, Paige isn't like us; she's normal. She translates the world for us, while we help her understand her genius daughter. Together, we are Scorpion.**

 **/Zahara's P.O.V/**

"Kill me!" My best friend, Skyler groaned as we left gym class.

"It wasn't that bad." I tried to convince her.

"The coach said that snails were more active than I was." She responded and I smiled in return.

"And you've got gumption!" I exclaimed and she glared at me.

"Yeah…. And he hates gumption!" She yelled and I sighed, irritated.

"Can't you be positive? Like when we're acting or singing?" I asked her and she rolled her eyes.  
"That's because I'm _**acting**_. Portraying somebody else. That isn't me. That is somebody else. Not myself. Deal with it." She told me and walked slightly ahead of me and I made a cat-hissing sound.

 **/Happy's P.O.V/**

"So, exactly is this place, Angela?" I asked my friend, who wasn't telling me anything, much to my annoyance.

"You'll see, just wait." She told me as we walked up to a man who seemed in charge of the place.

"Hi. Angela Valdez." She said and the guy gave her a weak handshake.

"This place has been in the generations for years. Pretty soon he's gonna sign it over to me. Isn't that right, granddaddy?" The grandson asked, they didn't even bother to learn his name.

"The movies nowadays. Sequels, remakes. A bunch of crap. I love that one." He said as he pointed to a poster of a random movie.

"He's deaf and senile." The grandson told us.

"Heard that." The grandfather replied.

"These just need some spit and polish, they may be digital….. Possibly Imax." He told us and I knew that he was lying.

"Yeah, well they're not. Mister we'll have a look around if you want to leave it to us, OK?" Chief asked him when the grandfather spoke up.

"Folks used to come from miles around to see the dancing girls with the big cha-chas."

"I swear I am one dipper change away from poisoning his oatmeal."

"Hey, you hang in there buddy, if coming here makes you feel young again you tell this kid to bring you here every day. Seven bucks, I keep talking." I told him and he looked at me.

"Sold."

"This is a good old place for scavenging parts. How many guys brought you here in high school?" I asked Angela sighed as I picked up a football.

"I only remember one." She told me as she remembered her late husband, Michal. "Hey! Heads!" I warned as I threw the football, that hit her in the head. "That's why you made the varsity team." After that, Angela picked up the football.

"Alright. Go long." She said and threw the football, which bounced off of the chair and into some lights and I looked at her.

"Leave it…. Just leave it." She said and walked over to look at some things, when she noticed a rusted police-car. Looked like it'd been here for years. I opened the door and some metal parts fell out.

"Border shelled?" What the hell happened to you?" I asked and I knew who could help me with this.

"Hey, Jack-Ass?! How much for the police-car?" I asked the grandson.

"Police-car?" He asked me and I glared at him. I was going to fix this police-car.


	2. Taylor And Family Problems

**Taylor Thompson Myer- Taylor is a good friend to hang onto he is very protective of his girlfriend, Skyler her best friend, Zahara and his brother, Tyler. He will do anything to protect them.**

 **Tyler Johnson Myer- Tyler is a very good friend, not like his brother, Taylor, who is aggressive all of the time, Tyler is only aggressive when he has to be and he will do anything to protect his brother, Taylor, his girlfriend Zahara and Taylor's girlfriend, Skyler. They are his life to him.**

 **Skyler Christine Shield- She dresses in black clothes, black gloves, black boots, black socks you get the idea! Her favorite movie is Repo! The genetic opera, her best friend is Zahara Daphne Selena. She's dangerous. Scary. And whatever you do, do not call her your gothic princess! She will murder you and get away with it if you do…**

 **Zahara Daphne Selena- She's perky, excited about anything and loves Disney movies. Her mother died when she was born, leaving her father to raise her on his own. When her father went missing, she had to live with Skyler Christine Shield by "State law" ever since then, the girls were instant friends, even though their complete opposites. She hates talking about her mother and she loves her stuffed cat, Mister Blackie.**

 **Angela Lizzie Valdez- She's a lot like Happy in mechanics. She loves to explore stores and dumps to see what she can find and takes Happy with her most of the time. For somebody with a high IQ, she actually has a high EQ as well. She likes people, donuts and kicking ass.**

 **/Skyler's P.O.V/**

"Hey! What's new guys? Any death-threats that only we can handle?" Zahara asked and I laughed at her randomness.

"No, we are not oddly. Sylvester is reading 'Super Fun Guy,' Walter is making a video game with Rachel, Paige is supervising, I don't know where Happy, Angela and Cabe are and I'm talking to you two." Toby told us and I rolled my eyes at that statement.

"I'm going to talk to Taylor." I whispered to Zahara as I went upstairs and I logged onto Skype and video-chatted Taylor Myers. "Hey." I said as I threw my stuff down onto the desk.

"Hey! I've been waitin' for ya. You're lookin' hot today." He told me and I chuckled.

"Yeah? How about you take your shirt off?" I asked him and he laughed.

"You want me to take my shirt off right now? What would your mom think of that, hmm?" He asked me, speaking of my adoptive-mom, Happy. I then heard her motorcycle pull up and I angrily walked across the room with the computer. "Hey, where ya goin'?"

"I cannot believe her! I cannot believe her!" I growled as I looked outside to see a police car! "What the hell?!" I yelled, outraged. "I'll Skype you back." I told him and logged off and ran downstairs.

"C'mon! All the way!" I heard Happy yell as they brought the police car to her part of the garage, with Angela shaking her head.

"A police car! Mom! Please tell me you didn't spend your money on this!" I yelled and Angela stepped in.

"Oh, don't worry she spent my money. 150 bucks of it." Angela told me and I rolled my eyes as Zahara walked up beside me.

"Yeah, as an advance on your regular paycheck." Happy told her and she glared at her, as her partner, Angela gets paid…. But not that much.

"What regular paycheck?" She asked Happy. I don't know if she's _ever_ gotten a regular paycheck.

"Which you will get back." Happy stated.

"When?" Angela asked her.

"Never. We're broke." Toby stated coming towards us.

"I knew it!" She stated, angrily.

"Toby! Can you _not_ drive a wedge between employer and employee?" She asked him.

"But, I thought we were partners…." Angela stated, slightly hurt.

"Look, I had to buy Skyler a homecoming dress. Do you want me to deny her a homecoming dress?" She asked her and Walter, Cabe, Rachel and Paige came up to us.

"You might as well, you denied her a homecoming _date_." Cabe stated, dully.

"No, I offered to take her and chaperone." She defended herself

"Nobody wants to go to homecoming with their mom. It's weird." Paige told her.

"It's not the issue." Happy told us.

"Well, maybe it should be." I stated and she got even more irritated.

"OK! Can you guys just get off my case? Do you know what the engine for this thing runs for? I can break it down and strip it for parts and— Skyler, your shorts are shrinking by the second, alright?" She stated as he looked at me and I tried to pull my jean shorts down a bit. "Cold water, air dry. Please." After that, I just walked next to Paige with Zahara.

"I think she looks hot." Ray stated and Happy looked at him.

"What did you just say?" She growled at him.

"Like a hot teen-ager." He rephrased, putting his arms up in surrender.

"Oh, yeah. It's the 'Teen-ager' that makes it alright, thank you." Happy said, with dry humor.

"I didn't mean— it wasn't what it sounded like." He defended himself.

 **/Happy's P.O.V/**

"That goes by the circuitry." I told Angela who sighed, but did as she was told. "That goes by the Zeiss over there."

"Mom, you cannot spend money on junk, just so you can turn it into different junk." Skyler told me and I looked at her.

"We do not use the 'J' word around here. That is a super simplex theater projector, it's very rare. What about the smilepilot?" I asked her and Skyler smiled at the 'J word' part. "Or the exer-mower that I invented, simply ahead of their time."

"Yeah, like the alleged guard dog." Sylvester said, walking in and the dog started barking madly.

"You're going to get her upset." Happy stated, motioning to her invention.

"Hey, Haps! This thing still works?" Toby asked, motioning to an invention that bring you beer.

"No!" Skyler yelled.

"Yes! Yes it does and still groundbreaking. Go over there, sit in the chair and wait for a cold one." I told him, trying to make a point to everyone. As he walked back there, I heard a crash and I sighed and shook my head.

"Toby, quit breaking my stuff!" I yelled to him.

"Final notice, late notice and past due." Skyler said as she put bills in front of me and looked at her, wondering what her deal was.

"Come on, come on. Bring daddy the alcohol." Toby said, waiting for the machine to come to him.

"What is all this crap that people send you?" Zahara asked, coming in, picking up two small objects.

"That's a Discman and that's an 8-track tape… Music." I told her, adding the last part when I saw that she was confused.

"Never heard of it." She said, throwing the stuff on my desk, breaking it.

"OK, I fix that its $100, if I fixed that its $50, if I would been able to fix that before you broke it even more, it would've been $20. This stuff is what's going to put you through those tech programs that you want to go to, as long as you land one of those scholarships." I told her, irritated.

"What's the estimated time of arrival, usually?" Toby asked me and the machine stopped. "Wait…. It just brings the beer _near_ you. _That's_ the trick?" He asked me and I sighed.

"It's got a coupe jinx's, shrink." I told him.

"Yep." He agreed.

"Don't you think some things should never be invented?" Skyler asked me, with Zahara and Rachel behind her.

"No, I don't. That's backwards thinking. This is a temple of technology, you guys are standing in a holy place." I told them, walking across the room. I then noticed somebody pull up. That same jack-ass that tries to sell my house.

"The purple people are back and she looks hungry!" I yelled and I grabbed a baseball bat on the way outside. _**"HEY! WE OWN THIS GARAGE! IT'S NOT FOR SALE!"** _ I yelled and she lowered her purple glasses.

" _Six_ _months_ late on payment _Miss_ Quinn. And _I_ see your still at power at the pole." She told me and I growled at her.

"Hey, that is **_not_** your concern. Sir, would you like to see the property?" I asked and he nodded.

"Sure." He responded.

"I would be more than happy to give you and tour, I'll show you three other buyers out back and then I'll crack your head open like an egg! I told you not to come back here anymore!" I yelled as I flipped the bat towards them.

"Back, stay back! Hey! I'm gonna have my brother come back here and beat your ass! Don't you start with me! My brother is no joke!" She yelled and I scoffed.

"Who, **_Jerry?!_** You bring his big ass up here and he'll be huffing and puffing before he can squeeze out of that car! You back out on _our_ grass you're going to be in big trouble. You tell Jerry to come see me. I'll give him some pea cam pie." I stated and she ran over through our grass! I threw the baseball at them and they smashed through the damn fence! **"AWW! NOW YOU SMASH THROUGH THE FENCE!?"** I yelled, angrily.

"Happy, relax. You're going to have an aortic infarction." Toby told me and I glared at him.

"What the hell is that?" I asked him.

"It's a brain heart attack." He responded and I sighed.

"Yeah, I had one already." I stated and walked to my adopted-daughter, Skyler.

"So we're stealing power now?" She asked and I sighed.

"No! We're borrowing it from the neighbors." I stated and she scoffed and put her hands on her hips.

"Great! That's awesome! When I graduate, and I'm gone, who's going to take care of you?" She asked.

"Oh, you're taking care of me?" I asked and she nodded. "Who taught you fix the spiral? Or write a program, or French braid your hair? Me! That's what I do." I told her and she sighed.

'Who taught you to cook without ketchup? Or balance your checkbook? Who _always_ has be the adult here?" She asked and I calmed down a bit.

"Well, you have a point, okay? That means we make a great team. And I know that it's been crappy around here lately, but we're be fine, Sky, you just have to believe, OK? Because that's what great inventors do. I promise someday I'll build something that matters." I told her and she smiled.

"I believe you, mom." She told me and I sighed.

"Your parents would have been very proud of you. Everything will be alright." I told her and walked back to the garage.

 **Suggestions and reviews welcome:-D**


	3. Chase And The Truth

**Taylor Thompson Myer- Taylor is a good friend to hang onto he is very protective of his girlfriend, Skyler her best friend, Zahara and his brother, Tyler. He will do anything to protect them.**

 **Tyler Johnson Myer- Tyler is a very good friend, not like his brother, Taylor, who is aggressive all of the time, Tyler is only aggressive when he has to be and he will do anything to protect his brother, Taylor, his girlfriend Zahara and Taylor's girlfriend, Skyler. They are his life to him.**

 **Skyler Christine Shield- She dresses in black clothes, black gloves, black boots, black socks you get the idea! Her favorite movie is Repo! The genetic opera, her best friend is Zahara Daphne Selena. She's dangerous. Scary. And whatever you do, do not call her your gothic princess! She will murder you and get away with it if you do…**

 **Zahara Daphne Selena- She's perky, excited about anything and loves Disney movies. Her mother died when she was born, leaving her father to raise her on his own. When her father went missing, she had to live with Skyler Christine Shield by "State law" ever since then, the girls were instant friends, even though their complete opposites. She hates talking about her mother and she loves her stuffed cat, Mister Blackie.**

 **Angela Lizzie Valdez- She's a lot like Happy in mechanics. She loves to explore stores and dumps to see what she can find and takes Happy with her most of the time. For somebody with a high IQ, she actually has a high EQ as well. She likes people, donuts and kicking ass**

 **/*/**

 **/Happy's P.O.V/**

"Mom? I'm done with homework and set with finals. Zahara and I were going to take a drive with some friends, if that was OK with you?" Skyler asked me and sighed in irritation.

"No boys, I know. Graduate first." She stated, looking down.

"Exactly."

"You know that nobody else has this rule, right?" She asked me, slightly with sarcasm.

"Rule? Don't make it sound harsh, OK? Its wisdom. I don't think that you should be out driving in the middle of the night, its quarter to eight, it's almost dark." I told her, but the conversation of earlier kept going.

"Do you know where you were for your parent's graduation?" Zahara asked her and she sighed.

"Yes, with me... The accident." She told me and I sighed.

"You were a surprise, Skye. I bet that they were very happy. They were happy, I know." I told her and she smiled slightly.

"I made a promise when I adopted you. My daughter is going to be at their graduation. That's it. Look in high school, boys know nothing, it's only later they turn into men." I told her and she glared at me.

"So if she were older and wiser I wouldn't exist." She stated and I groaned.

"That isn't what I meant. Hey, this is a non-dating dating household. You don't date, I don't date that's it." I stated, strictly.

"Well, maybe you should." She growled, walking outside.

"Skyler, wait. Skye! I know that I'm on you. But I have to be, Ages 12 to 17 is the teenage danger window. It's my job to help you through it and you can be pissed off all you want. Yes, you can... Take a drive with your friends." I told her and she hugged me.

"Alright. Don't work too late. And eat!" She added as she left.

"The best thing that ever happened to me, Mom. The best thing that ever happened." I said later, looking at the stars, as if I was hoping for my mom, Aubrey to give me a reply.

I then noticed something smoking in the garage!

"Oh no!" I yelled and ran there, putting out the small fire that appeared.

"Unbelievable! Unbelievable! God, something has to make this family some money." I stated, looking for something that could help us…. My eyes then landed on _the_ police-car.

"C'mon you old wreck. Judgment day."

 **LATER**

 **/*/**

 **/Skyler's P.O.V/**

"Where is she?" Toby asked me and I shrugged.

"I don't know." I stated and he ran upstairs to my hangout area/ Walter's room.

"Skye, basically I'm your father, your casa is mi casa and we're gonna lose the casa." He told me and him, Angela and I went out to find Happy.

"Mom!" I yelled out.

"Coming!" She responded.

"Are you working with lasers?! If so, I'm _not_ coming in!" I yelled as we came into Happy's sight.

"You guys, I've never see a truck like this, get in here, lock that door!" He told us and Angela closed the door.

"It doesn't have a lock" She mumbled.

"See! Look at the holes in the raider! Look at the size of it! Something blew a hole in it!" She yelled and I scoffed.

"Yeah, so?" I asked and she got up on a metal step that got her onto the car's height.

"It's not normal steel. Shrapnel in the machine. It involves a power source. And this took some key genius. You are going to love this. When I connect it to the battery." As she did that, the car… 'Talked'

" _ **Calling all….. Calling all rescue bots"**_ It said in a monotone voice. And Toby and I backed up.

"Oh yes. I don't think it's a car at all. I think we've just found a transformer." She stated and Angela stared at her.

"A trans— **EVACUATE!"** Angela yelled and Toby and I followed her.

"Mom! Are you crazy?! You've got to get that damn thing out of here!" I yelled, outraged.

"Don't worry, I've been working on it all night and I'm fine." She told us and Toby looked panicked.

"That's not a car! You're right, it's an alien killing machine! Damnit!" He yelled and Happy tried to defend the car.

"It's D-O-A, recalled, total dud!" She yelled back at him.

"Look, there are a number you should call. The Government, it's the American thing to do." Angela stated and Happy sighed, irritated. "You have to call and if you have proof of aliens, you win 250 thousand dollars and if you catch it alive, capture it like a wild wildebeest. They'll give you 100 million dollars." Angela told us and I was shocked!

"Mom, we're making the call." I stated, telling the truth.

"I saw the ad, they did not say that, it is not a guarantee. If this transformer came from the battle of Chicago. I need to know how it works. I'm an inventor, this could be a change for me! If I patent my discovery, we won't have to worry about money again!" She told us and I scoffed.

"I've heard that before. C'mon its 250 thousand, pays for my tech program and it pays for the house." I stated, dryly as Happy was standing on top of the cop-car.

"You're used my money to buy the truck, right? So technically, that's _my_ truck. Don't you think?" Angela asked and Happy jumped down in front of her.

"You also signed contract involves research lap IP." Happy told her and Angela rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Research lab IP? It's a barn, Hap." She told her and Happy backed her up against the wall.

"You signed it, you cannot break it. All your ideas are _mine_. All thoughts you have, _I_ own it, so basically I own you!" Happy told her, grouchily.

"You can't really own someone. Plus, that was a while ago, even in Los Angeles." Toby told her and she agreed with him, grudgingly.

"Bring that thing, help me pull it. Oh, Skyler, do you see this?" She asked me, banging a piece of metal on the car.

"Damn!" I yelled, wondering what was wrong with her!

"Is an alien killing machine going to let me do that? Listen, I'll make the call, we'll get the money. First, let me see if I'm right. You want to hide upstairs? Go right ahead." She told me and I ran upstairs, Walter already being there.

 **/*/**

 **/Happy's P.O.V/**

"What is that? Looks like a missile." Toby stated and I let it go!  
 _ **"DAMN! IT IS**_!" I yelled and the missile went bouncing around the garage, onto Paige's desk, knocking off some photos and documents in the process and it blasted upstairs!

" _ **MOM! THERE IS A MISSILE! IN WALTER'S DRESSER!"**_ I heard Skyler scream and I was still shocked from the missile.

"Holy shit!" I yelled, shocked with myself, then from behind me and Toby, the police-car transformed… _**IT. TRANSFORMED.**_

" _ **WHO THE HELL IS THERE?! I'LL KILL YOU! NO! BOULDER?! ALLIE?! BLURR?! WHAT THE HELL?!"**_ The transformer yelled, panicking as he tried to kill us, but I bet _not_ on purpose.

"NO! Don't shoot!" Toby yelled, shielding Skyler and I, in case he shot at us, in which I gave Toby a glare that he ignored.

"Damaged weapons systems." The bot said, he had seemed to calm down a bit.

"A missile struck you engine. And we removed it. It hurt really badly. We want to help you. Now you're in our garage, I'm an engineer, my name is Happy Quinn." I told him and he fell to the ground.

"Happy... I owe you. My name is Chase McCain. My friends! They're in danger! I need to go. I need to go now." He told us and I was shocked at his attempt to go when he was severely injured.

"How far do you think you're gonna get?" I asked him.

"Hey! What's going on? Oh, an alien robot! Hey!" Ray said as he and Walter came in, Ray acting casual.

"This is was beyond my expertise. Happy? What is going on?" Walter asked me and Chase began to explain.

"What happened to you?" I asked him.

"An ambush, a trap. Set by humans. I escaped and took this form." He told us and I couldn't believe it!

"But you're on our side. Why do humans want to hurt you?" Skyler asked him, as if she'd know this bot her whole life.

"They were not alone. My best friend will be able to fix me." He told us and I sighed.

"Yeah. If you could reach him." I explained and picked up a chuck of metal. "What about me?"

 **/*/**

 **/Nobody's P.O.V/**

"I warn you, the creatures of the earth. The Alliance contract. And contract with humans. No longer apply." Galvertron, one of the most evil decepticons on Cybertron told Harold Attinger, a man who worked for the government.

"On Earth we have a saying: The enemy of my enemy is my friend." He responded.

"I also have a saying: I don't care." Galvertron told him, coldly.

"What happened to Mexico City? I thought you had him." Harold asked, quite rudely.

"The problem is ...The Troops are not allowed to escape. _You_ promised me human intelligence. Is there such a thing?" Galvertron asked him and Harold avoided the question.

"You still haven't told me: What do you want? Who do you work for?" Harold asked and Galvertron begun to leave.

"Every Galaxy that I've ever visited, everything is the same. You're all thinking, that _you_ are the center of the universe. You do not know anything."

 **/*/**

 **/Toby's P.O.V/**

"Go to the hardware store, and you get the list, the whole list." I told Angela, Happy told me to tell her this while she was finding some spare parts with Walter and Paige in the garage.

"What does she want to fix him?! He is not a toy train!" She yelled at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, but he's important." I told her calmly.

"The important thing is, you cannot an alien locked in the garage. What would she do? Play with him?" She asked me and I sighed.

"Can you calm down?" I asked her.

"I'm trying to, but I just got scarred by a cop-bot. He eat her, I grab her GTO cars." She told me as she put her keys in the ignition.

"Do not tell anyone, you hear me, Angela? Not a damn word!" I yelled as she drove off. Sometimes I worry about her. I then went to help Happy, Walter, Paige, Zahara and Skyler with Chase.


End file.
